


The First Wish  : Out Of Time

by themightycro



Category: Original Work
Genre: CT - Freeform, Dover, Time Travel, kids story, maine, milo - Freeform, return home, scifi, sebec, waterbury, wolcott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightycro/pseuds/themightycro
Summary: On her eleventh birthday Madison wishes that her and her brother were the same age.  Little did she knows her wish had came true and it had consequences.  Not only are the siblings the same age, they get sent back to 1996!! Now they must survive a day in 1996 when the wish wears off.





	The First Wish  : Out Of Time

Wolcott, Connectitcut 2019

\--------  
Madison stood at the table with her father, mother and a few of her family members. Eleven candles were on the cake and she blew them out without hesitation. Her father looked at her, he was a tall man, stubborn and loved to work. He smiled at his now eleven year old daughter. He pushed his lips together before he spoke.

“What did you wish for, sweetheart?” He asked her.

Madison shrugged her shoulders.

“Something simple.” She replied, she looked over to her father and smiled. To be honest, the wish really wasn't all that simple. It was more complicated than anything. Could a wish really turn back time? She would see.

The book of wishes sat on the table next to the cake. It was something she got in the mail. She figured it was a present from a family member she didn't know about. Her mother walked over to her, she was bubbly and smiled at her. Her mother touched her shoulder and pressed her lips together.

“What did you wish for?” Her mother asked her.

Madison smiled and looked at her mother.

“Something complicated.” She replied, the same story she gave her father.

They cut the cake and everyone had a piece of it. Madison smiled softly, she loved everyone and didn't want harm to come to anyone. She missed her brother, he was working right now. She wished he was here, but he couldn't be. She closed her eyes for a moment and than opened them again to see everyone around her. They loved her, she knew her brother loved her too. It would just be a matter of time before he showed up. After cake and presents everyone disappeared and then she went to bed. Soon, it'd be time for a new day. Yes, a new day. That is all she wanted.

*****  
Milo, Maine 1996.

Billy stirred in his bed. He felt different this morning, weird, that kind of different. Not like he partied too much the night before. He had three Monster Assaults the night before. There was no alcohol in them. He rolled around in his bed, he felt dazed and confused. There was something wrong and he didn't know what was wrong. He rolled and looked for his cell phone. It wasn''t there. What the hell? His hand reached for something and for an odd reason it hit an alarm clock.

“What the hell?” Billy said in a groggy voice. His hand definitely hit an alarm clock.

“Billy!” a female voice came from the distance, it was his mother. She was in maine though. What the hell was happening?

“Get your twin sister up!” The female voice continued to call and that is when Billy saw her. It was his mother, Victoria.

“What the hell?!” Billy asked as he saw his mother.

“You gotta get your sister up!” Victoria protested.

“Okay?” Billy said, he was confused, really confused. What was happening? He wanted to know what was happening. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, yawned, walking over to the toilet and took a piss and then walked over to the mirror. He closed his eyes and then opened his eyes once more. What the hell was happening? This had to be a dream. He saw himself in the mirror and he was eleven years old again.

“MOM!” Billy screamed. His mom was there within seconds.

“What's wrong?” She asked as she looked down at Billy.

“What year is it, mom?” Billy asked.

“1996.” She replied.

“That can't be right!” Billy said, he shook his head from side-to side.

It was 2019 when he went to sleep. What was happening? Okay, he would play along. Maybe it was some sort of joke. He doubted it, no one in his family liked to joke like this. He was in his family home, the home he had before he moved to Connecticut in the summer of 2009! Apparently he had to get himself up and his twin sister up. That was weird. In 1996, he didn't have a twin sister! Something weird had happened and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He had walked out into the living-room and he wasn't thinking too straight right now. He walked by the coffee table. He walked backwards towards the coffee table. There was something sitting on the coffee table. It was about as big and thick as a high school text book. What was it? On the cover of the book was a birthday cake and a single lit birthday candle. The title of the book was : The Book Of Wishes. What in god's name was that? He didn't like the way it looked, he actually got a pretty weird vibe from the book.

“Oh, you're up!” Madison said, she had been skipping down the hallway.

It looked like he wish had came true – she didn't think this was going to happen. She saw her brother shoot her a look.

“Kid, we gotta talk..” Billy said, he looked at his sister and they both grabbed everything they needed to goto school. They weren't really going to school. He wanted to figure out why he was in the past and why he was back in Milo! He didn't really like that town. It was too small and people's noses were always in other people's business. They both waved by to Billy's mother as they walked out the door and walked down the driveway to where they would wait for the bus. His mom was watching them and when his mom disappeared from sight that is when they started walking.

“So what was that book on the coffee table and what's happening?” Billy asked his sister, he was walking on the outside and she was walking on the inside.

“Something I ordered off of Ebay for my birthday.” Madison explained, she looked over to her brother. She liked to read and the book looked weird enough, she liked weird stuff and she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her brother.

Her wish came true but it sent them back in time to when her brother was eleven years old. She didn't expect that. Maybe this would wear off in twenty-four hours and everything would be back to normal.

“This is like one of those really bad supernatural shows I like to watch.” Billy said as he looked to Madison.

“You think?” Madison replied, her lips turned up into a rather sarcastic looking smile.

When Madison had gotten the book in the mail – she had noticed it had been very heavy and awkward to carry around. The heft to it made her think of a spellbook you would see witches have. You know in the old horror movies and cartoons. That didn't make sense. Did she buy a spellbook? That was kind of crazy.

It wouldn't really be that far-fetched, you could find anything on the internet and she was finding that out real fast. She looked over at Billy, they were walking up a steep hill and they passed by a few houses. They looked like they were in disrepair.

“So this is where you grew up?” Madison asked, she looked around as they walked and took it all in.

Billy nodded his head. “Yeah, when I was your age. I used to walk around here with my tape-deck. Playing my mixed cassette tapes I recorded off of the radio.” He smiled at the memories. Yeah, he'd sit at his stepfathers stereo and record the songs he wanted off of the radio. It wasn't something kids would do in 2019.

Madison put her hand under her chin and looked at Billy. “So it's like downloading a song off of YouTube!” She deduced.

“Don't let anyone hear you mention future technology.” Billy looked at Madison with a serious expression.

“Why?” Madison asked.

“Well. I've seen every time travel movie to date and if I learned anything from them. If you mention or bring technology from the future. It might mess up the space-time-continuum.” Billy explained.

“English, Doc..” Madison said, smiling.

“Okay, Marty. We screw up things here when we get back to 2019 it might not be the 2019 we left..” Billy simply explained.

Also they could use the experience to bond with one another. Not like they needed it, even though they were nearly twenty five years apart in age, they were close and pretty much best friends. Didn't know what they were going to do for the day, they couldn't goto school. That would mess stuff up as well.

So that meant they'd be bumming around Milo, Maine for most of the day. They finally walked to his favorite spot in the whole town. The green bridge in the middle of the town. The paint was peeling off of the bridge. He never had seen the bridge without the paint peeling. He leaned up against the bridge, his back was towards the water. You could hear the waterfall in the background. It was very relaxing. He watched people drive by him and his 'twin' this had to be one of the things he missed doing. Ah, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It wasn't going to be hard to survive in the past for twenty-four hours. It was just the thought of what they were going to do. They couldn't really interact with anyone except themselves. Him saying hi to someone that he wouldn't normally say hi to. That would have an impact on his future. Ugh, why did that little girl have to buy that stupid book on ebay. Hell, who sells that kind of a book on ebay? Also. He wondered who the seller was. He couldn't look it up right now. A. He didn't think Ebay existed and B. The internet was too new or non existent right now.

“Do you remember the shop you bought the book from on E-Bay?” Billy asked Madison.

“It was Needful something...” Madison replied, waved her hands infront of her face like she was getting rid of smoke.

It was an odd name for e-bay shop. Why would they name their shop after a Stephen King book? He was just hoping the shop owner was a fan of king and that there wasn't something dark about this book. That's all Madison needed, something dark and evil in her house. Madison's mom and dad would have a freakin' kitten.

Billy blinked. “Why'd you buy it?”

Madison shrugged before she answered. “It looked cool.”

It looked cool. That was her answer, Billy shook his head. Yeah, this girl was really his twin sister. He wondered how late they could stay out before their mother sent out a police force to look for them. It was okay, it was barely noon. The two walked around Milo for the rest of the afternoon and when the darkness of night started to set in. They wandered back to Billy's house. When they finally walked up the driveway and up to the front door. Billy simply pushed it open, this was kinda freaky. As the twins walked in the house was dark, no one in there. Billy tried to flip a switch and nothing came on. No lights, there was probably no electricity. He found an newspaper on the floor of the house.

“October 7th, 2003?” Billy blinked. What was happening.

“The book still here?” Billy looked towards Madison.

“I'm looking!” Madison said, she was looking through a pile of magazines, comic books and books and she found the book. The book was glowing.

“A glowing book, that can't be good.” Billy blinked, the book opened itself up and shot a large beam of the light at the roof of the house and then a portal opened. It was black and purple and lighting was snapping around it and Billy could hear Madison's mom yelling for her.

“Go!” Billy ordered.

“Right!” Madison replied and jumped through the portal.

“In the immortal worlds of Michelangelo.. Cowabunga!” Billy yelled as he jumped through the portal too. The book then disappeared and Madison reappeared back in her bed and Billy reappeared on the couch in his apartment he was sleeping on.

“Am I me again?” Billy asked, he felt himself. Yup, he was back in his thirty-four year old body again. Gosh, he never wanted to be eleven ever again. It was such a pain in the butt!

****  
  


After everything was back to normal The Book Of Wishes had found it's way to a coffee table in Madison's house. There was something that Madison didn't know about the book. It was an ancient tome, it was a spell book that had been used by people in the past. The Book Of Wishes held very powerful magic and to use it you just had to believe in it. That is why Madison's wish had came true so fast. She believed in it, she believed in the magic that the book possessed. Madison had two more wishes left. The book only worked if you believed in it's magic and Madison definitely believed.

****  
  


Undisclosed Location, Maine.

The Needful Shop, it wasnt a place of darkness or horror. Things just showed up there that people needed or wanted. What was the price of these things? Nothing, just believing in magic and things. The shop owner was immortal, but he looked like a sixty year old man, short, beady blue eyes, wrinkled skin and he walked with a cane. He hadn't always been immortal. He bought this shop awhile ago and it made him immortal. He watched over it made sure the items got to the right people and got used for the right reasons. It was almost time for him to go home anyways. He didn't live far from the shop either. The oldman smiled, walked with his cane and walked a cross the shop. Shut off the lights, opened the door and walked out it. Shut the door behind him and locked it.

“See you tomorrow..” The oldman said, he patted the door as if he was patting a pet that he had.


End file.
